


A Pregnant Silence

by Hawkingbird27



Series: Tumblr prompts Hawkingbird27 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Post-Episode: s03e13 Parting Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingbird27/pseuds/Hawkingbird27
Summary: One sentence will change their lives, but maybe, just maybe, they can get out of this alive and with a love that nothing could ever come in between.All three of them.Prompt: Huntingbird pregnant + on the run





	

The test was sitting on the wooden counter in the bathroom of a cheap motel room somewhere in London. The tall woman sitting on the floor, her nerves on fire and the words biting the tip of her tongue. Her significant other standing in front of her waiting for her to tell him what was the cause of this.

Bobbi's breath was coming in ragged and it hadn't changed in the past thirty minutes. Hunter had came in hurry once he had heard the distress of his partner in the secluded bathroom, completely for going the small pregnancy test on the counter.

''Bob, Bob, talk to me, please.''

Half an hour trying to get a word out of her, half an hour of worrying, all with a word from the blonde, that is until her lips parted for one the numerous times, Hunter not expecting words by that point, but what came out, he absolutely didn't expect.

''I-I think I'm pregnant...'

She said a dead silence hanging in the air surrounding them. Hunter sat back, his back against the opposite wall and falling down to sit on the floor, facing his ex-wife-now-probably-girlfriend.

It's not that he was opposed to the idea of having a family, he'd be even more thrilled with Bobbi, since it was no secret - to anyone really - that he was still in love with her. But he gave up on the idea of a white picket fence and big family diners a while ago, at any other time, it could be a possibility to raise a child, even in their crazy world, but now, on the run from assassins that are waiting for them to slip p at any moment, wit no friends and barely any allies, it's not like that baby could of picked a worst time to take a home in Bobbi's stomach.

''Are, are you sure?''

''I'm pretty sure, morning sickness, hormones, and the fact that that test says i'm positive so...''

''You're havi- we're having a baby, It's mine right?''

She playfully rolled her eyes at him, like she would have the time or even the heart to cheat on him. Which she also clearly told him.

''Only you would think that one, I would have time to find someone else, I mean, we're together practically all the time and two, if it wasn't obvious, I'm still in love with you, I couldn't cheat on you even if I wanted and for the record, I don't.''

Once again, he fell silent, letting everything sink in. they sat there, both in a pregnant silence, not knowing what to say. They hadn't had much free time to talk since they left SHIELD, so they still hadn't had a talk about their relationship, but now, well, they didn't have much of a choice now did they.

''You're still in love with me?''

''Yeah, I thought that went without saying, but apparently we still need to work on communications huh?''

''Yeah, apparently.''

''Do you um, how do you feel... about me?''

''Bob, I've been in love with you since I first saw you. I'm not gonna lie, having a kid, now, is kind of scary though.''

''If, If you don't want it, it's okay, I can have an abortion or I can find someth-'' 

He saw a flash of pain and sadness cross her eyes before she brought them to the ground and in that moment he decided that he never wanted to be the reason for that look again. He didn't want her to go down that line of thoughts, let alone finish that sentence so he pushed himself forward, catching her lips with his, effectively cutting the end of her sentence.

He pulled back, both of them out of breath, bringing his hands up to her cheeks, wiping away the tears that she had let slip at the idea of having to get rid of the life inside of her.

''I need you to listen very carefully, that little baby inside of you is ours, it may not be big or even breath on its own but its our child. It may be difficult with being on the run and all, but never, in this lifetime or any other would I ask you to kill our baby, never would I ask you to do that. It' not going to be easy - when has something ever been between us - but it's yours and mine, and I want to see it say its first words and take its first steps and go to school and make friends and grow up.''

''I-I want that too, with you.''

''Great, but that also means that you have to promise to never make any rash decisions about this baby without me okay, if you have doubts or there's anything going on through that head of yours, know that I will always be here to listen, you're not doing this alone, and you won't ever have to be again okay?''

She nodded her head, understanding what he was saying, happy to know that she wasn't in this alone.

''Besides, pregnant women are way more horny than normal right?''

The only sound that was heart next was the slap that was delivered to his shoulder in of course annoyance.

Yeah, they were going to be just fine, all three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on Tumblr at devilsmp27


End file.
